


Spider Web

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Marvel fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And Bored, Canon-Typical Violence, Cry with me, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just finished the promised never land season one and I cried like ten times, Im emotional so I don’t know what to tag, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku as Spider-Man, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Peter Parker is Midoriya Izuku, Please I’m lonely, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Time Travel, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, adopted tho, comment ideas, except he actually is, he has the spider bite tho, technically, uh, uhh, yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was Quirkless, according to his body.According to law, he was with his mother, never reported missing.According to time and space, he was never bitten by a spider.According to his DNA, hewasa spider.Midoriya Izuku has something like a Quirk, and he’s used it to be a hero before—what’s stopping it from doing it this time? So, Midoriya Izuku does what he does best.He helps people. Webslingging around Musutafu is different than Queens and Manhattan, but he’ll manage. And if he makes some family, a way to fill the whole in his heart his mentor and family left? Well, that’s just a bonus.OR: Midoriya Izuku is Spider-Man, thanks to a time travel Quirk.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marvel fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061603
Comments: 67
Kudos: 340





	1. Before You Go, Was There Something I Could’ve Said

Spider-Man sat on a ledge in Musutafu. He heard a ruffling of fabric and felt an alarm bell in his head go off. He dodged to the side, and Aizawa landed where he had been a mere moment before. 

“Spider,” he greeted. “How’ve you been?” He held his scarf ready to attack, but Izuku’s senses never went off. He loosened slightly, but was still ready to move at a moments- or his Spider-Sense’s- warning.

But, true to his thoughts, they stayed quiet as Eraserhead sat down.

“Good. How’s patrol been, Eraser?” He asked. The hero sighed, and Izuku thought about getting him some coffee. 

“Terrible. I haven’t gotten a moment’s rest because of a _certain_ vigilante.”

Izuku smiled under his mask that covered his eyes. Something he hadn’t done since…No. This isn’t the time. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

“So, Eraser, got any students still?” Asked Spider-Man. He knew that Aizawa had expelled most of his class last year, and it was the first day of the new school year.

“Nope. Expelled ‘em all.” Izuku stared, blinking.

“Wait, what? You _expelled_ them all!?” He stared at him shocked.

“No potential, I gave them several chances to prove themselves and none of them did- I did transfer a few though,” he said, and Izuku frowned. He didn’t say anything though, understanding the man’s reasoning.

“Well, how are _you_ , Spider?” Asked Aizawa. “We’ve only talked about me so far, how’ve you been? College exams going well?” 

Ah, right. He forgot that he didn’t know Izuku’s age.

“No.” He looked away.

“What? Kid! You told me you wanted to go to college, what happened?” He asked. Izuku smirked—not that he could see it under the whole-face mask—he’d revise the suit later, maybe change some things up because spandex is not comfortable in the heat! 

“I didn’t take them.”

A pause.

“Y-You’re taking a gap year… Right?” Aizawa asked.

“Nope.”

“So you’re…”

“Yep!” 

“I’m going to get a migraine, aren’t I?” 

“Probably, sorry about that if you do,” he said, frowning beneath his mask. Eraser shook his head, and he snorted. “Not your fault, kid.”

“How old are you then?”

“Uh, thirteen!”

“Wait, then you’ve been doing vigilante work since you were 11!” 

He suddenly realized how late it was and decided to head to his apartment. “See ya, Eraser! Gotta train for the Entrance Exams next year, y’know?” He leapt off the roof, and saw Aizawa’s outstretched hand and wide eyes as he leant back. Finally, when his Spidey-Sense was all but _screaming_ at him he shot the web and swung, narrowly missing the concrete and cars below him. He overheard Eraser’s sigh—thanks Spider-Hearing, you can be annoying but also really helpful—and smiled softly.

He leapt through the sky, letting out a whoop as he nears his apartment. He made a few detours and incorrect turns, went through an alleyway, and- 

There it was.

It looked rather inconspicuous on the outside. Mr. Stark had found out about when he was from his time there, and decided that it would be nice to time travel, so he built a small bunker underground.

It was hidden through a nature reserve. By going through a fake tree, he could access the staircase that led to the bunker, and by extension, his apartment. 

He placed his finger on the door (somehow his fingerprint didn’t change throughout time, but as a precaution, Mr. Stark had also given him a code to enter, and where he could place his finger into the system) and it opened.

He stepped inside, ensuring the camera didn’t catch anyone failing him and sat down.

Mr. Stark had made an effort to make this as nice as his mansion. A shame he didn’t live to see it. The part of Izuku that most resembled Peter longed for his mentor’s figure to be leaning against him after long day in the lab.

Friday chirped happily with his arrival, and Edith had prepared some food for him.

He’d had the glasses on when he was sent back, so Edith had not been aware of the changes. She’d quickly connected herself to the network in the apartment, seeing Friday. 

She’d flickered the lights in shock before asking if it was really him, that he was here after so long while she was alone. 

Mr. Stark was missing there. Every time he went into the lab, he expected AC/DC to be playing, or seeing Tong working late on his experiments, or him asleep, and if not, drinking so much coffee he was mildly concerned he’d get a heart attack. 

There were some projects they’d moved there; Captain America’s shield, blueprints for a new Vision, The Cradle, and so, _so_ much more that Izuku didn’t have the heart to remove.

He couldn’t work on the either, so he had a section of the lab to himself. The Vibranium sat in the corner, and Peter thought about his friend Shuri. Mr. Stark had taken him to meet her, and they ended up bonding over vines, science, and pranks.

Tony had threatened that he’d take Peter right back that instant, but the smile stayed on his face, and he just dropped a bucket of glitter onto the suit.

Tony had taken days to get every last piece out. Some fell out while he was flying (don’t worry, it was biodegradable glitter. What do you take him for, a heathen?) and the rest when he separated each plate and scrubbed it. 

_Peter got banned from the lab for a week, and Pepper just laughed at his misfortunes with a ‘you deserved it’ while Rhodey rubbed his fluffy green hair._

_“I’ll sneak you in.” He winked at him, and Peter felt his mouth stretch into his freckles._

_Rhodes knocked, and Peter leaped to the wall above him. “Rhodey? Wha’s up?” Tony slurred, rubbing at his eyes, dark bags clear despite the constant comfort of his family helping with his nightmares. Peter was starting to gain some of his own. Thankfully, when ever he awoke from a nightmare or flashback to when Ben died, he just listened for Mr. Stark—he’d mentally call him Tony or Dad during those times— Pepper, and Rhodey._

__Please, Friday, for all that is holy and All Might, don’t tell Mr. Stark_ He thought as he slipped nearer, still undetected by the billionaire. _

_“I wanted some help with the fridge, everything’s being upgraded so quick I can’t keep up with it!” He raised his hands up, and Tony chuckled. He stepped out to the point where Peter could safely crawl in and Rhodey smiled to himself, thanlfully looking away from Tony._

_“Okay, ya dinosaur! Now, let’s go teach a man to use a fridge.” Tony elbowed Rhodey playfully, and the whirring of Rhodey’s legs braces echoed through his enhanced hearing._

_He was inside as the doors closed, and the AC/DC had been paused, so that wasn’t a migraine and a half for him._

_He crawled into his spot and pulled off his web shooters, which he always wore around the compound and now the lab. Tony’s taken them there for a ‘business opportunity.’ Well, that was the public excuse. They both knew the real reason._

_He lifted the cover, which would have been harder without his strength, and set to work on the wiring._

Now, Izuku sat in the same spot, but it was quieter. He stared at the web shooters, now disassembled, with a blank expression. 

Tony knew this day would come. Friday had a message recorded into her in case this happened, so really, how could he not? 

He sighed as he slumped over, abandoning one there and leaping onto the circling as he curled into his corner.

He often watched Tony work from there, and asked Friday to play a recording of one of their older days on the lab and project it.

The image flickered, and Tony was slightly tinged blue, but it helped. He wiped the stray tear as he sat, feet sticking while he braced himself with one arm.

Tony was gone, but he didn’t want him to be.

Edith gave a sad chirp from the top of his head, the speakers—which weren’t really speakers, that just vibrated to bypass the eardrum and appear as normal glasses—allowing him to hear it.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll go get the food.”


	2. Stayin’ Up ‘Till Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more patrol, and daily life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in a while, I’ve had so many ideas come to me, and I write them like half-way (or in rare cases finish them) and then I forget about these-

Izuku chewed on the noodles unhappily, and decided he’d go out today, without the mask. He pulled on an MIT sweatshirt, and his beat-up converse Tony had gotten him (he didn’t have the heart to replace them, hence the condition or the red and gold patterned footwear.) and tied the blue shoelaces, which he probably could replace but they still reminded him of Tony so he couldn’t.

He opened the door and stepped out, feeling his mood lighten with the breeze that ruffled the green curls. He smiled lightly, which he’d be the first to admit wasn’t as full as it could have been.

His Converse scrapped in the ground as he dragged his feet down the sidewalk, passing Eraserhead somehow, and someone who looked odd.

He noticed that if it wasn’t immediate danger, his Spidey-Sense would often work with his gut feelings. Increase the strength they felt, making him more willing to comply, make him notice all the _off_ things about someone.

That’d saved him once, and when he saw the mole-headed man again it was when they found several victims of human trafficking.

He strode forward, heading to his favorite cafe. The hostess grinned at him, and he ordered _one coffee, americano please?_ before the waiter left him alone. He fidgeted with his thumbs, which stuck together more than once as he lost control of his stickiness when nervous. 

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through some memes. There was one with a format of an old (for most) TV show from the pre-Quirk Era, which had a modern update. There was one line kept, which was the one memed, and it made him snort in laughter.

_If I had a dime for every time a villain’s threatened my family,_ the character with a hunched back said.

_I’d have two dimes. Which, isn’t a lot, but the fact it’s happened twice is surprising! (Considering I’m not a hero)_ was tagged on at the end, clearly not part of the subtitles.

It reminded him of something Ned had said, in his time during the pre-Quirk Era.

__

_“Dude! You fought Captain America! You need to tell me more about what happened in Germany, you never talk about it,” Ned said, crossing his arms. Peter chuckled._

_“He dropped a building on me. What more is there to say?” Peter made a shrugging motion, and Ned’s eyes looked start-struck._

_He was honestly wondering if Captain America was Ned’s bi awakening, and he just didn’t notice it himself yet._

_He couldn’t say anything, though. Thor had been his._

_“Dude, you’ve had a building fall on you_ twice! _That’s no joke, my man!”_

_“It’s not a lot…”_

_“No, but most people haven’t had a single dropped on them. Because after the first, they’re usually dead!” Ned punched his arm lightly, and Peter just scoffed._

_“Ned! You gotta be a little quieter.” He nudged his friend, who apologized profusely but still talked around the same volume._

_Peter changed the subject to the PSAs, which worked, but he still was checking at everyone’s faces to see if they heard._

_No one did, as usual. Ned and him were the Star Wars nerds, why would anyone pay attention to his ramblings?_

He got an empty template of the meme and inserted his phrase into there, a soft smile on his face as he posted it to r/OldHeroes, which was dedicated to pre-Quirk heroes.

He captioned it ‘Spider-Man in a nutshell’ and posted it.

* * *

Spider-Man sat on a ledge while he listened for crime. He lifted his mask just above his nose, and took a bite of a familiar comfort food, one he’d had so many times before on patrol.

Churros.

The creamy texture of the filling soothed him, and he let himself relax slightly.

He almost grabbed his phone to call Happy.

Almost. 

It was what he did after getting a snack for his spider metabolism, the easiest way to stay well-fed and have enough nutrients to keep up his enhanced healing was to eat during patrol.

A green haired woman, hand clasped with a white-haired man’s, caught his eye.

Midoriya Inko and Midoriya Hisashi. His birth parents. However, he hadn’t called either of them a parental term since he was three.

Hisashi had to go ‘work in America’ and there was ‘no way to ask the company to stop’ and that he’d ‘come back as soon as possible.’

Yeah. That was a lie. He triggered his spider-sense whenever he came by, a nervous buzzing in his stomach, adrenaline rushing through him. 

There was no immediate attack, but that made it worse. He was constantly waiting for a blow that would never come, for an attack he knew wouldn’t arrive.

Inko was just as bad. She ignored him, occasionally even locking him up for days without food or water.

Before the Spider Bite, he thought this was normal. Inko acted extremely nice when Katsuki and Mitsuki were around, so surely Mitsuki was acting nice too, right?

He didn’t know how wrong he was until he met Mr. Stark and Pepper. The closest people he had to parents.

Izuku was medically Quirkless because all they checked was his pinkie toe joint, which he was technically Quirkless but he had powers too!

He sighed as he feet stuck the the side, and gravity was a problem he could ignore for now.

He finished up the churro before running off to the nearest source of trouble. Luckily, Parker Luck—or was it Midoriya Luck now?—had been running full force and he found some.

Delivering a kick right to the villain’s face with a side of quips, he had managed to allow the civilian enough time to escape. He followed by attacking him with no time to retaliate, he was soon incapacitated.

Tying him to a bar and alerting the cops, Spider-Man leapt away and avoided arrest.

Perching on a roof and listening with his enhanced hearing, he listened into the conversation. He smirked as he heard the detective’s words.

“There’s a note, I’m pretty sure it’s the Spider,” said the cat one. Izuku hadn’t caught his name yet, but he’d smelled the cat scent on him.

“Really? Not _one_ I can go without a headache caused by him? Sansa, can you get the note in a bag for evidence? Tsukauchi asked. 

Huh. So that was the other officer’s name? They were the ones who worked on his case the most, along with Eraserhead and a couple other underground heroes like Mr. Brave.

“Yessir!” He said, ensuring he had gloves on before touching the note.

Not that it would matter, he had his suit from Mr. Stark, he just didn’t want to ruin it. So, naturally, he made another with the suit maker Mr. Stark installed into the building (the man was the embodiment of the word ‘extra,’ if Izuku didn’t know better. And not Katsuki’s type of extra, the type where he constantly went above and beyond what was needed.) 

The original had too many memories of working on it on the weekends, of when Ned and MJ had stolen the mask from his hand and tried it on. 

Of when he fought against Captain America, his first real fight. When he held the least problematic building that had fallen on him. 

He heaved a sigh out again, deciding to leave them a gift next patrol and leapt back for the night.

Not that he’d sleep, not when all he saw was Mr. Stark’s bloodied face, or everyone else dusting away on Titan because he couldn’t get the glove off on time.

So he pulled a page from Tony’s book and ignored EDITH alerting him that the food was ready, choosing to work on a few modifications for his suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Do You Care, Do You Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadzawa’s bonding, and his POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapters unofficial summary
> 
> Dadzawa: I hope my son will know, my love is set in stone-
> 
> Tony: the hell?? That’s my son??
> 
> Peter/Izuku: ...

“Wait, he really did that?!” Spider exclaimed. Shouta smiled.

This kid, who he’d essentially taken under his wing. 

Vigilantism was ilegal, don’t get him wrong. 

But this kid was more than the average vigilante. He didn’t do it for fame, or because he thought he deserved to be a hero, like many they caught nowadays.

No, he did it to help. And as such, Shouta recognized it. It was the same reason he went to work as an underground hero.

(That and the fact his Quirk worked better when no one knew what it was. Details though.)

So he taught him what he needed to know about modern heroics. The kid (because that voice was the voice of a kid) had nodded, taking in the information. The kid worked off the standuards of the pre-Quirk era heroes, something he respected.

Aizawa Shouta knew he was attached, too much so for the situation. But taking a small Spider on patrol and seeing him stumble and mutter, seeing the way he leaped with grace and agility, as if this was what he was born to do?

It was only a minor part of him that regretted the attachment, because the sheer joy that came from the boy being in his life outweighed the guilt at allowing him to stay in a dangerous environment like he was.

“Yeah, he didn’t even notice it! And then he puts in his hearing aids while ‘Toshi just… yowled with Sushi, who is now nearing the average life span of a cat. And then the look on his face as he pulls them out again?” Shouta chuckled. 

Spider laughed, and Aizawa’s heart warmed despite the breeze that came and chilled him.

He’d need the insulator in his suit soon, but for now it didn’t hinder his movement or waste any extra energy.

The kid quieted down, and Shouta could tell that something was wrong.

“Kid?” He asked, and the boy stiffened.

“You remind me of _him_.” The kid fiddled with his fingers, and Shouta frowned.

“Him?”

“My mentor. He’s a lot like you. He didn’t like the spotlight, even though he was in it. He was funny, and old-”

“ _Hey._ ”

“-But he was also caring. He had this shell, kinda? For the world to see, but if he trusted you he was way different as a person, even though the media used his past against him.”

Shouta made a note of it, as he didn’t really share this information willingly often.

“Do you think I could meet him someday? He trailed you great.” 

Shouta imagined there would’ve been a fond look in the kid’s eyes as he stared at the sky.

“No. Not for a while, at least. I’ll be sad when you do, considering he’s gone.”

And _oh,_ that actually kinda made sense. The kid was always talking about how he missed him. Shouta had assumed maybe his training was over, considering most of his students never contacted him but often thanked him if they saw him on the streets.

Even the ones he’d expelled and re-enrolled. Hell, they even said it helped them improve and realize their flaws and weak spots.

But if he was dead, that made so much of his behavior make sense. Now that he looked back, Aizawa felt like and idiot for making it a serious option gin what happened. The glances at his side when something great happened, then look sad. The way he’d talk so animatedly about his mentor, then seem sad?

Was Aizawa blind, too many days of keeping his eyes open to stop villains wearing on his vision? He didn’t see it sooner.

And he was an idiot. “Oh kid…”

He extended his arms, offering comfort if the vigilante so wanted it. 

As he leaned in, head resting on his chest while Aizawa just sat there as silent comfort, the mask was soaked and needed up leaking into his suit, but only slightly.

“You can talk about it, if you want to. If you don’t that’s fine too. I lost a friend when I was around your age, even if he wasn’t my mentor.” He closed his eyes. 

“How… How did you get over it?”

“I admit it wasn’t the healthiest way, but I poured myself into training—he died in a villain attack—and that was really my only focus. It was hard without him, and my other friends, who were also in our friend circle, helped a little. Talking about it was nice, since I got a therapist about a year later. I also learned more about him, and I took care of his cat.”

“Huh… I think FRIDAY might be able to tell me about him a bit more. She was close with him, and the only other person I know knew a lot about him that is alive.” He trailed into muttering.

Okay, so that was information. He was fully ready to adopt him once he knew his identity, the adoption papers were in his room.

“Friday? Isn’t that English?”

“Yeah, my mentor was from America. I lived there for a while with him.” More information, not many people around his age have been to America for long enough to train under someone to fight. 

That’d narrow down the information. Then he could give the kid a proper home if he didn’t have one, and offer a place to stay. Even if he had a nice family, maybe he’d be able to be his uncle or something. (Though based on how he never mentioned his family but did talk about other personal things, such as his friends, he assumed it might not be the case.)

Mic had already agreed, but he wasn’t going to push his boundaries and make him uncomfortable. 

He’d be there for him, and he’d wait until he was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so can Momo control the speed of the particulars she created, aka the temperature? Would it be her body temperture, the temperature of the air, or??
> 
> Because she’d make a great suicide bomber. She could create the plasma, and then let it out and boom. World gone. Uraraka could use her gravity-negation Quirk on the Earth for a moment and destroy the balance of the solar system.
> 
> Like seriously so many Quirks could easily be villainous.


	4. I’d Just Rather Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku fights some doods, Aizawa thinks but denies it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy welcome I may or may not have forgetter to write something for this today ahehe... stupid Life Group my parents force me to go, plus me procrastinating the whole weekend on an assignment.

“Y’know, you remind me of someone.” Spider-Man slid down a rope of his webbing, hanging upside down in front of the would-be robber of the conscience store. The cheap plastic All Might mask reminded him of those robbers who had Toomes’s alien-tech hybrids and used Avengers masks to rob an ATM.

“Oh! Mr…. All Right, was it? No, All Might! It’s a huge pleasure to meet you!” The villain stared at him, gun still trained on the cashier as they hesitantly loaded the money into a bag, fin on their head picking straight up through their hair.

“Though, I have to say I’m surprised you’d be robbing a konbini. Running low on money? Your agency you not paying you? Gotta say, that’s something I can relate to. Vigilantism doesn’t pay well.”

Finally, the criminal trained the gun on him instead, and he smiled slightly beneath the red fabric. _Gotcha._

Launching out a thread of webbing as quick as he could, he pulled the gun back towards himself and sent another blast of webbing to keep it on the wall.

Jumping down from his perch on the wall, he leapt towards the villain, who fumbled without his weapon.

Izuku suddenly felt a little too heavy compared to normal, but he ignored it. Probably a Quirk.

He used his momentum to knock over the villain, who hit the floor with a thud and Izuku had taken care to ensure the brunt of the force was on his tailbone, rather than his head.

It’d hurt like hell when it was over for him, but it’s better than a concussion or other head injuries that had the potential to occur.

And Izuku felt heavier until his movements were sluggish, and he tapped a button on his web shooter that’d run an analysis is on the chemicals his body was producing, as well anything else that might be affecting him.

Karen pulled the screen to show that the happy chemical, aka serotonin and his personal enemy, the sleepy a chemical as he hated remembering all of the chemicals his brain produced as well in rather large amounts, similar to those one might feel when they are exhausted.

Nice Quirk, he’d have to finish it soon before he lost the battle with the exhaustion and his three-hour sleep last night.

He quickly incapacitated him with a carefully placed punch to the jaw before webbing him down and ensuring the cashier was okay.

Once he was sure they were, he leapt bounds and shot a few tendrils of his web formula out, momentarily becoming a pendulum.

He had a few microsleeps on the way to his base, but otherwise managed to make it.

However, he’d find out in the morning he forgot to take off his suit, and the mask was just barely off thanks to his urge to sneeze suddenly.

* * *

Stretching his arms open, Izuku sat up and then did stretches with an ungodly amount of flexibility that had made FRIDAY panic-call Mr. Stark the first time she’d seen him do it.

Now, she happily chirped a good morning song as he glanced down at the red fabric on his body. Sighing, because he’d done it _again_ , he stood up and pressed the spider to release the suit.

It slid easily off his muscular form, and Izuku stepped over to his closet to pull out a simple grey T-Shirt and jeans that Mr. Stark had gotten him on his second birthday with him.

It was bitter-sweet to wear it, and he placed the suit in a hidden compartment in his bag. As he heard towards the kitchen to prepare a light meal of three pancakes, some bacon and eggs because American food was filling with his metabolism and good, sue him.

FRIDAY, EDITH, and Laren were all connected to the base, however Karen was in the suit, and EDITH was in the glasses for when he went out as a civilian. FRIDAY was in his watch as well, simply because she liked to keep track of him after Mr. Stark died and never came back despite her doing her best to assist him in the battle.

Now that he was thinking about New York, he was reminded of Pepper and Morgan, and an unbearable wave of grief washed over him as he pushed the piece of pancake around. 

Thankfully, Mr. Stark had taught him how to hide what he didn’t want to be known, considering he was a somewhat public figure, being the adopted son of Tony Stark, but he was usually hidden in the compound.

Thankfully Peter Parker was a helpful alias at Midtown High, and the few pictures there had been of him on the internet FRIDAY removed.

So no worries about a disguise. 

He often went by Peter too, especially online. It was easier, something familiar in a world he had partially forgotten, a desperate strand of hope to cling to.

When he was alone, Peter was a beacon of light in the dark. Blinking away the unfocused thoughts, he finally stabbed the pancake and brought it to his mouth to consume, the light hints of cinnamon and the not-so-light flavor of vanilla picking through the pre-made batter mixture.

A simple modification while stirring, but a delicious one.

When he finished, he headed over to the training room and set a hundred pounds on as a warm up.

* * *

Shouta sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Spider-Man, or as he liked to affectionately call him, Spider, had taken down another robber and the webs had been dissolved by the time any analysts had gotten to the scene.

Nothing else to study, no hints as to how he made it, because according to a scientist at Tsukauchi’s department and a rough guess of Spider-Man’s weight (which, with the knowledge he now had about his age, was probably pretty off) he estimated the tensile strength of it was off the charts.

He’d known the kid was clever, but this was something never seen before. Not by any of the scientists, except, of course, in the stories of the original Spider-Man. 

But that was impossible. Spider’s Quirk was obviously his Spider-like abilities, not some longevity Quirk.

Shouta’s gut clenched for some odd reason at that moment, but within a moment it was gone, too fast for Shouta to think anything major of it.

Still, he didn’t forget that thought trail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like; what if Tamaki Amajiki ate a piece of human flesh. Would nothing change, or would he be able to get more appendages? Would he be able to use their Quirk? Would blood count as eating them, even if it probably digests faster? _Could he turn into the person?_
> 
> Is Tamaki like a more powerful Toga, if he could turn into them and use their Quirks?
> 
> This is getting kinda morbid I’m stopping myself there because I honestly don’t trust my brain anymore. Also little note, updates are probably slowing back down to every other day again.


	5. Put Your Hands In The Holes of My Sweater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bean gets hurt and angst.
> 
> Because what chapter here hasn’t had angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments!! Also, I love WandaVision (the series, it came out last night) and it’s very intresting with the plot. 9/10 would recommend if you don’t mind minor things with major parts every once in a while.

The Captain America PSA was playing through his head currently. Why, you may ask?

Well because he was shot.

Twice.

In the stomach and the back of his leg.

And of course he had to have delayed getting groceries until tomorrow. Procrastinating sucked, but hey, what could he do about it? Nothing.

It was as much a part of him as the self-deprecating humor was. 

He grunted as he pulled the bullet out of the fabric suit, and he realized then that this was not going to be clean at all.

If the bullet had gone all the way through, it would have been simple. All he’d need to do was stop the bleeding.

But of course, with his Parker Luck—he still used Flash’s name for it, even though he wasn’t technically a Parker, go ahead and judge him—they both were stuck in his body.

And as if that wasn’t enough, he heard the sound of combustion getting closer, meaning Ingenium was coming.

At least the Spider-DNA and his lack of being in the system made it hard to trace his blood.

Small saving graces.

He’d take care of the other bullet later, throwing some webs over it and his stomach before slinging away.

At least, that was fine.

For a while.

His luck was not great today, did it have to balance out after he found footage of an underground hero, Ms. Joke, fighting? Or perhaps when he got the free mochi?

Whatever he’d done, he regretted it, since the universe obviously hated him and let Ingenium catch up to him while he lost his grip as he pulled on his insides, having turned wrong.

And of course the blood went through his webs now.

Just one problem after another today? He was wondering if, now that Tony was gone, the universe was dumping its headaches, pains and frustrations on him.

Ingenium seemed to be ready to fight and apprehend him until he saw the blood and the eyes of the suit narrowed in pain.

He dropped his stance, slowly stepping closer.

“Hey, you’re bleeding pretty badly.”

“Thank you for that reminder. On that note, I should probably mention you’re supposed to arrest me, correct?” He grit his teeth, forgetting his carefree persona that came when he donned the mask.

“Yeah, but I don’t feel okay about arresting an injured person when it wasn’t as a direct result of resisting arrest. Just unethical and doesn’t align with my morals, y’know?” He made a shrugging gesture, and Izuku clenched his teeth.

“Right, right! Makes perfect sense.” 

“Anyways, let me help.” Ingenium stepped forward, crouching next to him while Izuku dialed his Spidey-Sense up twice as loud as it normally was.

Ingenium fumbled with the webs for a moment until Izuku poured some of his solution to remove it onto the mass, wincing as some fell into his wound.

Izuku couldn’t gage Ingenium’s reactions solely due to his helmet and whole suit, but his actions spoke volumes. He saw the rough edges from where Izuku had shoved his fingers in, the blood on his gloves a slightly darker crimson than the rest as he frowned.

Ingenium pulled out a disinfectant and Izuku winced in preparation, ready to bite down on his tounge.

Not that it helped in the end. The grunts of pain were only muffled, and that was just the stomach. He moved on to the leg, cutting the fabric away at the edges like the first wound as he poured it in before wrapping it with gauze he kept with him.

Izuku’s superhealing would take care of it soon though, so it was fine. He webbed over it to ensure it stayed in place and took a glance at the hero.

Maybe… Maybe he could trust Ingenium too. Not once had his Spidey-Sense gone off, and he felt safe.

He looked up, connecting the web to the corner as he gained momentum with each web he connected.

Having escaped the (possible) near arrest, he began to slow down and ensure he wasn’t being followed before going back.

When he returned, he flopped onto his bed, having changed into Mr. Stark’s hoodie.

His scent still lingered, and it made him that much more confident and comfortable.

He feared the day it would wear out, the musky odor of trees, body wash having combined with grease and smoke not easy to replicate.

He sighed as he pulled the sleeves of the sweatshirt over his hands and curled up.

* * *

The wound still ached, and Peter had only left the bed to eat and use the restroom. His stomach protested each turn as his stitches he’d done tugged at his body.

It hurt like hell, and he hated it. Thankfully, based off a calculation he and Tony did, it should be healed in about…

A day. Then he would be able to patrol again. He wondered what Eraser thought about this. 

Hopefully he wasn’t too worried. Though odds were he wasn’t, after all, he knew he could take care of himself.

And even so, the only people who really cared about him were dead. A curse of his, the Parker Luck that followed him.

He hated the way it grated at his heart and soul every time he saw Eraserhead. Because it wasn’t just people who cared about him, but people he cared about too.

And Eraser was slowly fitting into that category. He couldn’t justify that he was a hero who could take care of himself because, well, Tony and Uncle Rhodey were perfectly capable heroes as well.

He heaved a breath and sob out, ignoring the responsibilities he knew he had as the weight came crashing down on him.

How many.

How many were dead because of him? How many did he kill, even if indirectly?

He really was a monster. J. Jonah Jameson was right, he should give it up. 

He hated the way the logical part of him disagreed, the one who knew that the scientific method had even worked with this, that he was doing more good than bad.

Those criminals and villains had families. They had people who cared about them, friends, family, coworkers. And he ruined it all. He came in between them.

He might not have legally issued the arrest, but he put them into the spots for that.

Another sob wracked his frame as he laid in bed, FRIDAY turning down the thermostat slightly as he pulled the blanket over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but like. Actually, cna Mt. Lady control how big she is? Based on her line about needing two lanes, I’d assume not, but even then. Does her density change? What about mass? She did hold the people back when All Might’s breeze blew in the Sludge Villain Incident, so probably. How does her suit expand with her? Is it another one of those hair things? 
> 
> What if she had something large in her mouth, say a car, before shrinking down. Would it shrink with her, or would it just like... destroy her mouth? Does her proportional strength change? She’d seen holding people I think, so I’d think so. That might be a fanfic scene though. What about bodily fluids? Would they shrink if they left her body while she was large? 
> 
> Because just like spitting on a villain and trapping them would be kinda cool. Snot too, but that would make her ranking go down so... probably not for her. 
> 
> Honestly, Mt. Lady needs to use her resources more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, please consider checking out some of my other fics! If you won’t, could you at least leave a comment and kudos? I love talking to you guys!


End file.
